The present invention relates to a composition of natural ingredients. More specifically, the present invention provides a composition that purifies air in a targeted location such as to provide pure air to individuals with weakened immune systems.
Many people suffer from medical conditions that result in a weakened or compromised immune system. Individuals who have immune system deficiencies may be at an increased risk of contracting an illness from an airborne bacteria, virus or allergen. The risks are further enhanced in high traffic areas, such as shopping centers, airplanes and transportation centers.
Additionally, many individuals suffer from sleep disorders, such as insomnia, that can lead to obesity, high blood sugar, and inflammation. Furthermore, many individuals are subjected to high stress environments, which can lead to sleep loss that may cause further health risks to the individual, including an increased risk of heart attack or stroke. Therefore, there is a defined need in the known art for an air purification composition that can provide an improved air quality that eliminates odors for the benefit of individuals with immune system deficiencies, stress or sleeping disorders.